


Riddles & Realizations

by Space_Interrobang



Category: EXO (Band), 백일의 낭군님 | 100 Days My Prince (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Smut, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Interrobang/pseuds/Space_Interrobang
Summary: The prince just came of age, but refuses to follow the traditions associated. Will you get through to the stubborn prince, change his mind, or will it all stay a game of words?





	Riddles & Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the show begins and honestly mostly just because I enjoyed how cold and clever his character as the prince was. Hope you enjoy♡.

First was the escort. Five ladies in waiting and three guards walked you through the enormous palace. Leading you to a section you’d never entered before. It was far more intimidating than you remembered. Up close it seemed like it was an endless labyrinth of hallways and rooms. It was rather unsettling and foreboding even though it was surrounded by immaculately trimmed gardens and sweet smelling flowers.

Next was the bath. Two of the ladies stayed with you to wash and groom you. Jars of oils and soaps lined an entire side of the large square tub. The water had roses in it, but you couldn’t properly enjoy its calming properties while the servants brushed and scrubbed you harshly. You weren’t going to let a little rough treatment ruin your one night of luxury, however. Closing your eyes and taking deep breaths. Allowing the sweet fragrance to fill your senses while the soap was combed from your hair. Listening to the soft whispers of the servants gossip behind you.

“I hope the prince accepts this one.”

“Well he has to, doesn’t he? Look at how beautiful she is.”

“You said that about the last girl.”

“But this is different. His father isn’t going to let the prince go unpunished if he doesn’t consummate his manhood tonight.”

“I suppose.” You opened your eyes as the more chipper girl tapped your shoulder lightly. Beaming a bright smile at you.

“Don’t listen to her, my lady. You’re very lucky to be chosen. The prince has grown up to be very handsome.”

“So I hear,” you smiled back politely. The other woman finished combing your hair and poured a basin of fresh water over it to rinse the strands. Adding,

“He’s also an egotistical jerk.”

“I heard that as well.”

“Shh,” the first woman rushed. “If he hears you said that you’ll be flogged.”

“It’s alright. I won’t tell,” you assured. When you stood she came over with a towel. You took it and stepped out of the warm bath. Beginning to dry yourself while they tidied and prepared your change of clothes. “By the way, please, I’m no noble. You don’t need to address me formally.” As you wrung out your hair you felt a pair of eyes on you. Glancing to see the upbeat servant with reddened cheeks as she swallowed thickly. Gaze sticking to you like she could picture your bodies entwined together.

“The prince is very lucky indeed,” she muttered. You smiled and lowered your voice.

“Perhaps you wish to hire me as well, my lady?” She quickly shook her head and cast her eyes to the floor.

“I-I dare not.”

“If I’m not being too forward,” the other woman cut in. Taking your towel in exchange for undergarments. You denied them and slipped the robe that went under the actual dress on instead. “Are you happy to have this honor?”

“Honor,” you scoffed. “Have either of you shared a mans bed who has no experience?” They shook their heads. The one who asked motioning for you to lift your arms. Both of them tying on the top and bottom pieces of your dress respectively. “It’s a few minutes of awkward thrusting until he finishes. There’s no mutual pleasure with a virgin. No excitement. I was hired to do a job. I intend to do it right, but it’s no special event for me. This wonderful bath will probably be the highlight of my evening at the palace. Especially if his highness turns out to be as loathsome and sadistic as I hear he is. So thank you for that. I am very grateful. You both are marvelous women.” They both smiled bashfully, bowing.

“You’re welcome.”

The last touch was the hair. Carefully braiding it down your back. An elegant glass dove pin tucked behind your ear. Every inch of you was scrubbed and polished to perfection. You were primped and prepared for your night with the prince. Your hands hidden by the long sleeves, you followed your escorts to the prince’s quarters. They announced you, and you kept your head lowered as you entered. He dismissed the servants. The doors shut behind you. The footsteps fading as the extra four left you alone. Now only the required two guards and one handmaiden left hovering out of earshot outside. Knowing the prince had a reputation for a bad temper you stayed quiet. His feet came into view. Covered in fine white linen. Then he began circling you. The heat of his gaze nothing unfamiliar to you.

“If you’re expecting anything to transpire tonight you would be an idiot,” he spoke resolutely. As he came back to your front he stopped. “You’ll tell my father you accomplished your job in the morning and I’ll be sure you’re well compensated for your discretion.” That made you raise your head, eyes wide. He would cheat his family like that? Scorn tradition so easily? Neglect the needs of the future princess? He was not only headstrong, it seemed. He was also a fool.

“With all respect, your highness, I refuse.” His posture stiffened, one eyebrow arching on his forehead.

“It wasn’t an offer.”

“Nonetheless; I still refuse.”

“You have quite the mouth on you for a woman of your standing.” He didn’t expect you to have a moral compass apparently. He was so sure his first plan would work he had made no other.

“I was sent here to teach you how to properly pleasure your future wife.” The young man sneered and turned away. You decided to push a little further. Find out why he detested the idea so you could work around it. Sifting through the most likely options. Voice meek. “If it’s more…unique things you desire, I can fulfill those wishes as well. Perhaps my prince will become properly aroused if I were punished? Or would prefer a…different companion to join us? Possibly one with more…masculine parts?” The young man whirled on you, robes twirling around his legs at the action. Glare burning through you.

“How dare you insinuate such a thing, you insulate little–you’re nothing but rented goods. Do you understand how disgusted I feel at the thought of sleeping with some random whore? I should have your life for that remark.” Ah, so there it was. You were ‘unclean’. A filthy degenerate. Spoiled. You folded your hands in front of you and bowed. Calm and assured now that you had an answer.

“I’m very sorry, your highness. I meant no offense. If it is that simple I have a suggestion, if you would allow.” When he made no protest, glare softening to intrigue, you continued. “You need not sleep with me. Only listen to my instruction. You won’t have to strip anything away or touch me, I get my job done, and neither of us need lie come dawn.”

“You…you can do that?” he questioned quietly. You let a practiced smile grace your features.

“For you, I can do anything.” He scoffed in disapproval of your words. You were unfazed. “May I use your bed?” He seemed to contemplate a moment. You walked over anyway. Brushing past him so he was behind you, and stood in front of the large, soft mat on the floor. Silken and stuffed with the finest feathers, no doubt. You untied the two pieces of your borrowed dress. Letting the material fall. Pushing the layer underneath off just as soon as it did. Leaving you bare. You stretched and moaned happily. “I hate these stuffy outfits you nobles wear. It feels good to get that off.” Just as you were about to lower yourself his voice halted you.

“Wait. I read where things can become…messy,” his voice wavered the tiniest bit. Making you smirk. This was the fun part; seeing the young, inexperienced men fluster and tremble at the sight of you. Watching the innocence drain from their eyes as they took you. Counting the seconds that passed for them to come undone once they were inside you. And this little prince had done some research. How cute. “Sit on that cushion.” When you looked he pointed at a plush red pillow to the side of where he slept. You obeyed and brought it over to the side of his bed. Swaying your hips as you walked, and then sat down. Legs folded beside you to keep modesty for the time being. The prince was containing his nerves well. As any royal should know how to do. You gestured to his bed with your hand, smiling kindly.

“Please, sit comfortably.” Again, he hesitated. Dark brown eyes flitting over the curves of your body. You took the pause to finally look at him properly. He was truly handsome like all the rumors said. Young with innocent, round eyes and thick lips. But everything else about him screamed royal. The ornate pin in his hair, his flawlessly clean and pressed white robes, his smooth, golden skin. But especially the lack of happiness. The ever present blank expression and hardened tone. The clipped commands. He had grown up a stifled child. Forced to study and practice with no regard for fun. You always felt pity for those souls trapped in the palace. Hopefully you could help bring some pleasure into his otherwise boring existence of politics and studying. To ease his nerves you added, “and please, if you feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed at any point you can tell me your highness. I’ll stop right away. We can take a break and enjoy some tea. There’s no rush.”

“I’ve been uncomfortable since you entered my room,” he responded.

“I see.” With that you stood and wrapped the first layer of your dress around you. Just so you were covered enough to go to the door. The prince’s eyes widened in alarm, catching your arm before you reached it. Grip firm and voice threatening.

“What do you think you’re doing?” You brushed off his hand.

“Relax, your highness. I’m going to ask them to bring tea.” He stood in stunned silence as you cracked open the door and motioned for the handmaid. Keeping most of yourself blocked from view. Your head and shoulder the only thing the guards might see if they tried to look. The chipper servant from the bath skittered over swiftly. She quickly took in your appearance then waited for you to speak, color creeping up her cheeks. You found it adorable. She had seen you totally nude yet she was still flustered. You suppose it was because of the implications of what was going on inside the prince’s room. You lifted her chin to meet your eyes with a delicate touch and smiled. “Would you please go fetch us a pot of tea?”

“W-what kind?”

“So thoughtful of you to ask,” you cooed before taking your hand from her chin. “Black, with a bit of ginger and honey added if you can manage it. Thank you.” The woman grinned.

“I’ll return shortly.” Then she turned and left. Your chest lightened after she did not call you formally or bow. Shutting the door then turning to see the prince. His face a twist of confusion and wonder. You took two steps into the room before his voice stopped you.

“You should have scolded her for not showing respect.”

“It would have made me uncomfortable. I am after all, as you said, a random whore.” Your eyes cut through him as you sauntered past, turning left into a different area of his room. There was an ornate partition hiding a rack by the wall filled with luxurious clothes. You scanned through for a softer material. Spotting a deep blue robe among his nightwear. You dropped the fabric from around you and took a hold of the older robe. Not firmly pressed so the prince could sleep in comfort. Pulling your arms through then cinching the tie around the waist lazily.

“What are you doing?” He demanded from behind you. You returned to the area with his bed.

“I could tell my state of dress made you uncomfortable so I found something suitable.” You sat cross-legged on the cushion, the long robe covering your form.

“What was wrong with the dress loaned to you?”

“If you do not see the problem with that infernal dress then I don’t know what to say.” He scowled and went to snatch the piece from his closet floor, coming back to you. He was about to chuck it in your face, but watched as his fingers felt the fabric instead. Face relaxing as it scratched and irritated his skin. He dropped it with a disgusted noise then sat on his bed cushion across from you with a practiced grace. After a moment of silence you decided on a more friendly approach to get through his walls. “Did your highness enjoy his reading today?”

“How do you know about my affairs?”

“You mentioned reading on the intricacies of sex. It’s not too far to assume you enjoy reading many manners of texts.” You quirked the corner of your mouth up. Prepared to tease him. “Unless the crown prince only enjoys erotic novels past his studying requirements.”

“You’re a terrible woman, you know that?” You chuckled softly, surprising him.

“I can be whatever you need me to be, your highness.”

“Stop saying that.”

“Why?” The prince’s words caught in his throat, lips parted to speak. Yet nothing came out at first. Shocked someone had questioned his orders. That you weren’t intimidated. You imagined it was the first time someone under him had spoken as such to him in a long time. But you believed he needed that every once and a while. To remind him he was human too. Not above everyone just because of his lineage.

“Because…” His voice trailed. Studying you closely. You remained undisturbed with a politely neutral expression. Not quite smiling, but not blank either. A look you rested into naturally after so long practicing it. You were used to men staring at you. Even if his eyes in particular were rather intense. It was nothing out of the ordinary. The way the excitement pumped through your veins at the attention, however, was not. You saw a spark ignite behind his eyes as he thought of something. “Because, I could take advantage of that kind of generous offer. I could decide to only address you as my whore, or even cattle. I could treat you like a punching dummy. Is that what you want?”

“You might be surprised by the various desires of clients that come to our brothel, my prince. It is not so uncommon to find a man aroused by violence visiting the establishment. I don’t think you are of that ilk however. A man like you…” You tilted your head slightly. Focused solely on him. “So distant from the world outside these walls. Lonely. So stifled. There is no doubt in my mind you have repressed the more…carnal side of yourself. Your sexual desires hidden away in some dark corner of your mind. Pushed aside for what you deem more important matters. Who has time for the cravings of the body when you have court politics to thread your way through? Of course your dedication to your country is honorable, but the way you neglect your personal pleasure…saddens me.”

“What? Do you feel pity for me?” he asked disdainfully.

“Yes, very much so. Your highness. A man of your age should want to…relieve himself, shall we say, yet you turn away the last four women to visit you. It’s obvious you’re denying yourself to spite tradition and ceremony. To what end, I won’t pretend to know. Nor will I pry on personal matters. I will give my opinion, however little that matters to you. I think you are…admirable. Because if we’re being honest, I find the tradition of forcing sons to have sex when they come of age to be deplorable. Perhaps studying on the subject so that when the time comes they’ll be ready, but no one should be forced into this. No matter the age, rank or gender. Sex should be about equal pleasure for both partners. It’s not just for making children.” There was a gap where he didn’t know how to respond. Questioning your sincerity with his eyes. Doubting and doubling over the statement in his head. Contemplating whether scolding you for inappropriate speech was the correct course or not. So you filled the silence with more, less political talk before he could decide. “I recently read a fun book on riddles. Would you like to hear one?” The prince continued to stare blankly. So you began. “I have a head but no body, a heart but no blood. Just leaves and no branches, I grow without wood. What am I?” His eyebrows came together slightly. Distracted from your previous words by this new question. After a few seconds his features relaxed and quietly answered,

“Lettuce.” You widened your smile just a bit.

“Very good, your highness. Riddles require a clever, sharp mind. It’s rare I entertain those with such talents. Let’s do another one. I am rarely touched but often held, and if you are smart you’ll use me well. What am I?” You thought you saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward, but it was gone the moment you blinked.

“A tongue. I’ve heard that one before.” So he liked boasting about his intelligence, you mused. Of course he did. You smirked. That would be to your advantage that night. Surely he wouldn’t refuse a game around the idea.

“Alright, then how about a harder one your highness? To test your cleverness. If you can’t think of the solution before the tea arrives then you won’t complain the rest of the night and be a good student while I give your lesson.”

“And when I find the answer?”

“If that happens,” you emphasized. “Then I’ll set your alibi and make certain your secret is preserved. No bribe required.” He nodded for you to continue. Confident in his abilities. Falling right where you wanted him. “A merchant has a fox, a rabbit, and a cabbage sitting on the edge of a river. He has a small raft that can carry only himself and one item at a time, but without his supervision the fox will eat the rabbit, and the rabbit will eat the cabbage. How can he successfully transport all of the items from one side of the river to the other without losing anything?” The prince’s eyebrows pinched together again in thought.

“How can a cabbage possibly take up as much room as a fox or a rabbit on the raft? It seems like he could carry two at a time.”

“That’s not the point,” you chuckled. “It’s just a fun puzzle. You can do it.”

“Don’t patronize me. And quit laughing. There’s nothing amusing about this.” You tamped down your grin as much as you could.

“Apologies, your highness.” With that, you folded your hands in your lap and waited. The prince looked around the room as he concentrated, sometimes mumbling the possible solution under his breath as he worked through the scenarios in his mind. Shaking his head when he realized it was wrong. He was quite expressive, you thought to yourself. Slight shifts or twitches in his facial muscles telling you a different story from the prince you first encountered whose expressions were disinterested and cold. It was amusing and rather endearing. You wondered how his face might contort as his cock entered a woman for the first time. Would he bite that soft looking bottom lip? Or would his jaw go slack while his eyes glazed over? Maybe he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes open at all, and squeeze them shut tight as the sensation overwhelmed him.

Which lead your thoughts to wondering other things as well. Like his actions as he came. Would he simply bunch the blankets beneath his hands into fists? Maybe he’d grab at any part of you he could; your hips or your waist or your legs. Perhaps he would even enjoy overstimulating himself. Not stopping his thrusts even after he finishes. Maybe they were shallow or deep, but he wouldn’t want to pull away. Not until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Then your mind wandered to his moans. Would he be a silent lover? Vocalization reserved for the rare soft grunts and the choked out, breathy groan as he finished. Or maybe he was really noisy. Every gasp punctuated by a small moan or airy whimper. If you teased him enough would you get to hear him whine? Begging you to let him cum as sweat rolled down his neck. Would you ever get to hear that attractive, deep voice of his lose all it’s weight and stutter leaving his mouth? Fragile and needy, and oh so fucking gorgeous. Then again perhaps he was in between. Or enjoyed talking and taunting throughout. Voice smoky and demanding as he told you how tight and amazing you felt. Commanding you into different positions so he could enjoy every angle of your body. Cursing at you to tell him how much you enjoyed getting fucked by him. You felt like squirming in your seat just at the thought of it. His lips breathing dirty, sweet things into your skin. His tongue drawing explicit, salacious promises of satisfaction around your curves and between the folds of your now aching core.

Fuck. You wanted to have sex with the crown prince.

Three light raps on the door caught both of your attention. The servant was back with the tea. And his highness had yet to solve your riddle.

“You can enter!” you called out over your shoulder. You heard shuffling feet and a tray was placed between the prince and you. A pot of tea, two cups, and a small bowl on the side filled with honey.

“It’s black, but I added some flecks of ginger like you wanted,” she informed you. “I hope it’s to your liking. I-I wasn’t sure how much was enough.” You smiled gratefully up at her. Her head was bowed, face pink as she saw you dressed in the prince’s clothing. Doing her best not to stare.

“I’m sure it will be delicious. This is exactly what I needed. Thank you so much. You can leave for the night.”

“Actually you’re not allowed to–”

“Hush,” you silenced toward the prince quickly to stop him. He gawked at you. Eyes wide in disbelief. “She was assigned to help me so I can choose to dismiss her. Go on. It’s alright, I promise. Enjoy a good nights rest. You’ve earned it.”

“Th-thank you.” The woman bowed deeply and backed out of the room. The doors were shut one last time. Your smile faded back to neutral as you poured the tea. Filling both of your cups with a mastered finesse. The color that of honey itself. A beautiful, rich amber filling the cups.

Most of your job was simply hosting customers. Conversation, tea, sometimes even brushing and braiding their hair. Making them feel cared for and comfortable. Perhaps you’d be able to release that golden pin from the prince’s head later and run your fingers or a brush through his long, silken locks. He would look even more gorgeous than he did in that moment with his midnight black hair to frame his face, you think. Perhaps all pushed to one side. Leaving space for your lips to brush the side of his slender neck. To reach around his figure. Your digits sliding under his robes to grasp his aroused length and stroke him slowly.

“If I were annoyed I could hold you in contempt of the crown.” The prince’s voice snapped you out of your daydreams. You felt a bit of heat reach your cheeks as you witnessed the prince smirking at you. You couldn’t help but want him on top of you when he looked like that. “But I’m more impressed. You’re smarter than I originally thought.” You diverted your gaze to the dish on the tray. Trying to contain your smile at the small flattery.

“Would you like honey in your tea your highness?”

“Why this tea? You could have chosen anything.” His smirk was gone, but you still felt its effects. Dripping a few globs of the amber liquid into your cup as you answered.

“Black tea helps with stress, and the ginger helps blood circulation. It makes it…easier to become aroused.”

“And the honey?” It was your turn to smirk and play with him. Tease him. It’s what some say you do best. Wiping the edge of the honey dish with your index finger to stop it from making a mess.

“I love the taste of sweet things.” You brought that same finger between your lips. Watching the prince’s eyes darken and flicker to the action as you licked and sucked it clean. Making sure there was no residual stickiness. His tongue running along his lips as if he could taste the honey himself. When you were done you raised your cup to your lips. Letting the hot liquid wash over your tongue before swallowing.

“Were they nobles?” The sudden question caught you off guard. The prince must have seen the confusion on your face because he clarified. “Your parents. Were they noble? Your attitude tells me no other background could be suited to you.”

“Ah, no,” you answered calmly. “My father was a royal guard and my mother a servant.”

“So I was right to assume they’re gone.”

“Yes, your highness. They were killed years ago for serving the wrong masters. I found any work I could, if you must know the story of how I came to be here. No one trusts the daughter of the bastards that served a traitor to the crown.” His eyes widened again. Recognizing who you spoke of. His fingers clutching his robes for a few moments. The air was heavy suddenly. A tension you wished to be rid of. You imagined it was a sore subject for the prince. It was how his father came to be king after all. He grew up knowing the ones who betrayed his family. His eyes carrying a deep sadness behind the revelation. “Do you distrust me now, your highness?”

“No,” he breathed out quickly. Shaking his head. “No, that was…” he took a few seconds to regain his composure. Posture relaxing some. “Were you there that night?”

“No your highness.” You sipped your tea. “I would be dead if that were the case.” The prince hummed in agreement. Gaze falling to his drink. He reached out and gingerly took the cup to his lips. Staring into the golden liquid after drinking some. “Enough glum,” you chimed. “Is the tea to your liking?”

“It’s bitter.”

“Would you like to try mine?” You offered the cup with both hands. The prince looked at it warily before setting his cup down. He took yours and sipped. Eyes sliding closed. Sighing softly after swallowing. You wondered if he would moan with how he seemed to enjoy it. He drank once more. Adams apple bobbing as he took in a larger amount. When he lowered the cup his eyes fluttered open. Staring deeply into you. “Delicious, isn’t it my prince?” You took the pot and refilled both cups with tea and honey. Licking your finger clean again. He continued to observe you over the rim of his cup with a dream-like focus. Like his thoughts were elsewhere. Waiting until you had finished drinking the entire cup to speak again.

“I did not solve your riddle, and I’m a man of my word. So this lesson; what does it require of me?” You both set your empty tea cups on the tray.

“Only that you listen. Although, if your highness would permit it I would like to brush your hair. It may seem like an odd request, but I find it relaxing for both parties, and it helps you focus on something else if you become too distracted.”

“Distracted? By what?”

“Your imagination of course. I can’t have you fantasizing about sleeping with some girl, or any other court issue while I’m trying to teach you.” He accepted your explanation. Nodding once before reaching up. He pulled the pin from his bun then lifted the brace from around it. Setting the adornments on the tray next to the honey. Only the cloth tie loosely keeping his hair in place now. His fingers fumbled only a moment before he was able to pull that free as well. Putting it with the pin. His hair cascaded down like a waterfall made of the night sky. Reaching down to his chest. Two bumps interrupting the otherwise straight fall from being tied all day. A silken black curtain to accentuate his ethereal beauty.

“To your right there’s a room with a desk,” he instructed. “Get the brush from there.” You obeyed. Coming back to kneel behind him. The brush had a gold inlayed handle with ornate carvings of nature on the back of the wood. You set it beside you for now. The first thing was to section it off. Your fingers reaching to gently gather the stray locks from around his face. He caught your wrist. “If you try anything funny I’ll have you punished.”

“Yes, yes,” you replied dismissively. “I understand your highness. Don’t worry. I promise to do my best so you’re comfortable.” He released you and you separated his hair into two sections. Then threaded your fingers through. It was so incredibly soft. Unscathed by dirt and harsh weather and age. You began to massage his scalp. Feeling the tension in the back of his neck as your fingertips moved in tiny circles. “It’s alright to relax sometimes, you know,” you mumbled. “The majority of my patrons don’t ever desire sex, did you know that? People come to me to lighten their burdens. Drink tea, eat sweets, have conversation; to be doted upon.”

“People willingly tell their secrets to a stranger?” he questioned curiously.

“It’s amazing how one will open up if they feel you care.”

“And you keep these secrets?”

“Of course.”

“You never sell information?”

“Don’t insult me,” you chuckled. “Although I understand why you would think that with all of the things I know about what goes on in the palace. With my position in society. However I am happiest when I see someone leaving my care feeling lighter and more cheerful. It’s not much, but I’m content with my role in the world.” He was silent. You stopped massaging and combed through the two sections a few times. Making them neat again. “The first thing you should know,” you began to teach. The prince sat with his hands calmly in his lap listening to you. “Is that all those erotic books you might have read were all written by men who have no idea of how to please a woman. You can’t trust anything they say, so forget it all.”

“Yes,” he acknowledged shortly. Accepting your words as truth. It made you smile the tiniest bit.

“To be sure you do not hurt your future wife during her first time there are things you’ll need to do.” You took up his brush. The left section of his hair in your other hand. Then began bringing the bristles through slowly. Leisurely working your way from the ends up. “The more aroused she is, the wetter she’ll become down there. That wetness is what makes everything easy and comfortable. Every woman has different preferences on what might arouse her. So listen to her and what her body says, and always be gentle. Sometimes the lightest touch brings about the biggest reaction. Perhaps a kiss on the neck, breasts or thighs. I always recommend you use your mouth on a woman before entering her for her first time.”

“Use my…mouth?”

“Between her legs, your highness. You did study the anatomy of a woman in your books, did you not?”

“…I did.”

“Good. Use your tongue, your lips. Find–well, to avoid discomfort let’s call it a sweet spot. Use that to stimulate her. If you start with that you’ll already be leagues ahead of any other man. Most men fuck like dogs. No grace. No skill. A few dozen thrusts and done. You need to be patient. Give her time. Your cock shouldn’t go near her until she’s slick from arousal. If she’s ready, then you can go inside, but slowly. Don’t jam it in like you’re spearing a boar. Pause if she needs it. There are a lot of muscles that need to relax and stretch to accommodate the new intrusion. If she says it hurts, you’re doing it wrong. Don’t believe anyone that tells you otherwise.”

“What does it feel like?” His voice was lower. Wistful almost. “For you, I mean. What does it feel like to have…you know…?” You continued to keep your focus on brushing his hair. Moving to the right section. Pausing your lesson to think of an answer.

“Like…finally being full after a lifetime of not realizing you were empty. Like there’s a pressure deep in your gut spreading through your body, and every time his hips meet yours you’re driven closer to madness.” It was a flowery description, but not entirely untrue.

“That sounds tiresome.” A small smile grew on your lips.

“Shall we return to the lesson my prince?”

“No. I understand. Gentle, light, slow.”

“After her first time you won’t need to be as careful. You’ll grow to learn what your wife desires. It all comes quite naturally once you begin. No need to worry.”

“When you finish brushing my hair you’ll return to whatever dirty hovel you crawled out from,” he ordered.

“If you wish it, your highness. Know only that by not waiting longer tongues will be sent wagging around the palace of your lack of stamina.”

“If that’s all they can use their time for then I will replace them with people who can fulfill their duties properly. Petty gossip does not concern a prince.” The reply was quick, but not quick enough to let you believe he meant it. Slowing your actions down instead to draw out the time with him.

“Petty gossip is the commonfolks preferred pass-time, your highness. I would not snub it so easily. Wielded correctly it can be a great weapon.”

“Against what?”

“Anyone the wielder deems sufficient. Planted in the right minds and ears, gossip can topple entire kingdoms.”

“Such as?”

“Such as a rumor that a prince has not consummated his marriage to a princess.” There was a long silence. You couldn’t see his face, but you imagined he was working up the nerve. Then the prince nodded.

“You may stay until I tire.”

“Of course your highness. Thank you. I know this entire ordeal has made you very uncomfortable and tense, but I will try my best to ease some of that before my departure.” Another silence until you realized something. “I never told you the solution to that riddle. Would–”

“Don’t,” he refused shortly. “I’ll figure it out.” He was stubborn, but he was intelligent. You had no doubt he’d find the answer on his own.

“Yes your highness.” With that you finished going through his hair with the brush. Tucking it behind his ears and laying it flat down his back. Fingertips catching the stray hairs and smoothing them down. Noticing with a secretive smile that chills raised on the back of his neck. Then you returned the ornate brush to its home and sat in front of the prince once more. “Would you care for more tea?” He nodded. You prepped the two cups as you had before and handed him the warm, sweet liquid. “Are there any questions you might have of me? Anything at all. No subject is forbidden.”

“What would you do had you not been cornered into a brothel?”

“Probably be a palace servant like my mother.”

“You would be terrible at it,” he replied. A shadow of a smirk twisting the corner of his mouth. Hardly noticeable. “Your horrible manners would have gotten you flogged to death at a young age.”

“So long as I served you I think I would be fine.”

“What makes you believe such a thing?”

“You enjoy my wicked tongue,” you chuckled.

“You’re brazen and blunt like an old dagger no one wants.”

“Yet you enjoy me.” You drank out of your cup. Letting the words settle over him. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he did not deride you. His gaze raked in your appearance slowly. Heatedly. Clinging to you more than the first time. Taking in every detail. His head tilted slightly as his eyes studied you. As if he was fascinated. His next words made your face burn. Resounding in your ears. Low and deep and effected. Unmistakably effected.

“And you would enjoy me if I allowed it.” You had to think over your response carefully. How he crafted each of those specific words together. He had been thoughtful about it. “Enjoy” instead of “be with” or “lay with”. It wasn’t without meaning. The statement vibrated with suggestion. Like he was challenging you to impress him. Your answer had to have the same thoughtfulness.

“…perhaps not.” He cocked an eyebrow. Asking without asking. “When you want me, then I will have you.”

“I am the crowned prince. I want for nothing.”

“Then you have nothing.” His expression morphed. Something naked and raw peeling away the cynical, stoic facade. Bit by bit. Apprehension etching and shading his face. Disbelief. Or maybe it was remorse. An uneasy tremor to his next words.

“Did you…read that somewhere?”

“No. I–” You hesitated for the first time that night. The rawness of his expression piled under a new glare. A threat. “I was only referencing that you do not have me,” you spoke cautiously. Even though there were many meanings to your reply, that one seemed to be the safest interpretation. You would act ignorant if it helped you avoid punishment for an unintended personal slight. There was no way his reaction was because he thought you were quoting a book. There was too much pain to it. An alloyed truth.

The glare subsided. Accepting your answer. Moments passed as both of you drank tea, and just as fast as his temper flared it extinguished. Stoic once more. Shoulders relaxing. His gaze drifted from the tray between you, then to your legs, and back to your face. Resuming the game of words as if nothing happened. Hands folded in his lap.

“If I were to want, how would you have me? I have grown up knowing the truth that I am handsome, and my status far exceeds yours. I stand above you. Would it not be that I would have you?”

“How high you stand doesn’t matter when you’re flat on your back.” For a brief second he smirked. Licking his lips to help suppress the upward pull. It brought the mirth back to your own demeanor, and so you echoed the smirk without shame.

“So you would have me vulnerable,” the prince said.

“I will have you,” you corrected slyly. “In many ways.” The prince rose from his seat. Porcelain clinked together as you set your cup down to follow him as was proper. He looked down his nose at you.

“I wouldn’t hold your breath. Get dressed and be on your way. I’ve wasted more than enough time and air with you.” There was no more reason to argue the point. He was right. Plenty of time had passed for people to believe you did more with your mouths than simply chat. No one just conversed with the prince for hours with no motive. No one would trust you even if you did betray his trust and say you only talked. The prince was vindictive and unkind with no patience or tolerance for things he deemed unworthy of it. Easily angered and easily bored. That was the reputation, anyway. Not that it was without truth, but you found that gossip easily snowballs into giant boulders. He handled your tea together quite well…for an emotionally stunted prince.

“Yes your highness,” you bowed. Your borrowed dress still lay on the floor. The tie to his robe came free easily, and you shrugged it to the ground. The prince’s gaze didn’t falter that time.

As you picked up the white robe that was the first layer of the dress, his feet shuffled on the ground. Moving from behind you and around your side closer to the twin doors that were the exit. Eyes never leaving your shape. Almost as if he were appraising you. The attention, though you couldn’t determine the purpose of, was not unwanted. So there was no rush in your actions as your fingers tied each string. Cinching first the robe and then the top and bottom pieces. The part that carried the color of the outfit. Once you were done you faced the prince and bowed again.

“Thank you for listening to my lesson, and for being such a gracious host. I enjoyed speaking to another book lover. Though you did not wish to be any other type of lover to me I hope that I am leaving you in better spirits than before the night began, and I pray they remain soaring above the clouds.” The prince nodded to acknowledge your well wishes and dismiss you. Although you did not get the chance to open the door before his voice made you pause.

“Keep the dress.” You turned on your heel. Back to the door. “I can’t stand the thought of someone else having to wear that thing after you’ve soiled it.” Paying no mind to the insult you bowed again. Smiling politely.

“Thank you, your highness.” Then, you left.

Not a week passed and you were invited back to the palace. Which was a nice way of saying the prince had guards instruct you to put on the dress he gifted and escort you to his bedroom just before nightfall. Once there he dismissed the whole lot of servants. A eunuch attempted to reason that he should keep some guards just in case, but the prince merely had to glare to dismiss it as folly. They all bent at the waist dutifully and left the room. You bowed after the door clicked shut.

“How may I be of service, your highness?”

“Why aren’t you looking at me?” He questioned. He didn’t really want an answer. So instead you lifted your eyes to his person. He was dressed much the same as well. Pristine white robe and golden hair pin. Your polite smile lifted the corners of your mouth.

“You might be pleased to hear our little ruse worked wonders. All any of the women at my brothel could talk about was how I had a night with the crowned prince.”

“What did you tell them?”

“That I enjoyed you.” The prince licked his lips to hide his amusement. Turning away toward his bed. You didn’t notice it until then, but he already had a tray of tea sitting on the floor waiting. A small string of steam leaving the spout of the ornately painted pot. It was fresh.

The prince’s left hand extended palm up. Gesturing to the side of the room. The blue robe you had borrowed the first time was laid out over a trunk against the wall.

“I had it scrubbed, but it still reeked of the perfumes they bathed you in. From now on when you enter this room you will change into it so I don’t have to hear you complain about that dress.”

“As you wish, your highness,” you grinned. Not missing the implication that he would have you visit multiple times after this. In a few strides you reached the trunk and began disrobing. The prince watched from the side. Doing nothing to conceal his observation. Brown eyes slightly dazed as you turned to join him after putting on his robe. It was still so soft and warm.

You both sat across from one another, and you served the tea after adding honey. It was much more relaxed from the first encounter. Though you had less to discuss. Grasping the porcelain cup full of tea and using it as your open. The stark blue pigment painting the outside was crafted so elegantly and with such care. A different scene on each piece of the set of nature and flowers.

“This is a beautiful tea set. Is it from China?”

“Yes.” Simple and quiet.

“Did you enjoy your visit there?”

“No. It was long and boring, and I didn’t have time to see any of the city.”

“You could always go back,” you suggested then drank.

“We’re not expected back for years.”

“Can you not travel simply to see the world?” The prince looked down. Not answering. He was trapped in the palace just like everyone else under him. Of course. You set your cup on the tray. “You can always change that.” He scoffed. Taking a large gulp of the tea before setting the cup down. His fingers lingered around the rim. Staring into the amber liquid.

“You do not know my father. He would forbid it as a risk to my life.”

“You’re right, I don’t know the king’s heart, but every son must grow up eventually. You’re intelligent, and trained, and strong. If he doesn’t see you capable enough to leave his care for a few weeks then how can he expect you to have faith in yourself as a leader once he’s gone? He can’t hold you under his wing forever.” The prince didn’t respond at first. Fingertips slipping from his cup. They hesitated in the air, then pushed the tray so there was nothing between him and you. He raised his eyes to you and calmly said,

“I deduced the answer to your riddle.” You grinned.

“Oh? Let’s hear it then.”

“First, I want you to retrieve my hairbrush.”

“Another chat while brushing. Sounds lovely.” You stood and got the same brush from before. Moving the pillow you sat on to directly in front of the prince. Kneeling and setting the brush aside so you could remove the pins and brace from atop his head. He watched your face as you extracted his hair accessories, and began the explanation of the resolution.

“The trick in your riddle is in realizing that the raft may travel both ways with cargo. Once I thought of this the answer was inanely simple. The merchant must use his raft to transport the rabbit to the other side first. The fox then will not eat the cabbage. Next he takes the cabbage, but will take the rabbit back to the original bank while leaving the cabbage on the other side. Then he will exchange the rabbit for the fox. Leaving the rabbit alone on the original bank. Again, the fox will not eat the cabbage and the merchant can go back and retrieve the rabbit.” You smiled and set his things aside. His hair falling around his shoulders.

“That’s correct.” Something changed in his eyes. Voice soft and breathy.

“Of no use to one, yet absolute bliss to two. The baby’s right, the lover’s privilege, the hypocrite’s mask. What am I?” You hesitated. Startled by the abrupt new riddle. “I want you to show me the answer.” After a second too long passed his confident facade cracked. Fingers bunching the white fabric around his knees slightly in anxiousness, and you understood. Revealing a teasing smirk.

“So the crowned prince wants for something after all.”

“It is pure…scholarly curiosity.”

“As you say your highness.” With that you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. He was stiff as stone and did nothing but blink. He made a short hum. Accepting the answer to his riddle, or perhaps contemplating something. Then his palm was on your jaw and bringing your mouth back to him. Eyes sliding closed. Your lips fit around his bottom one. Ebbing the pressure. He copied you. Adding the movement of your jaws, but just as quickly pulled away and sighed heavily. Panting a bit. Had he been holding his breath?

The prince was trembling minutely. A rosy hue coloring his cheeks. His eyelashes fluttered slightly like blinking was an effort. Desiring so harshly not to look away. You kissed him once more shortly. His body attempted to follow you as you pulled away. Craving his self-forbidden fruit. His warm breath was tantalizing against your bare flesh; caressing your neck. Something clouding his irises. An emotion that belied his words. Calling to you for a clear path. To breeze the blossoms from the ground. Guided and beguiled.

With tender touch you weaved a hand through his hair and puzzled your lips together. Tongue brushing inside as you tasted his mouth with infinite care. Sharing space and breath and bliss. His hand slipped from your jaw. Falling to your waist. Unsure and unable to focus on anything besides following your movements. So you lead him further. Knees going to either side of his hips as you straddled the prince. His borrowed robe splitting open unmodestly because of the lazy tie you knotted. Chests pressing together. You trailed your other hand to the edge of his crisp robe. Fingers venturing beneath to splay over his heart. Feeling how his blood rushed through his body in excitement. The contact melted some barrier in the prince, and his arms cradled you close.

You were no stranger to desire. You knew the perversion in his eyes as he watched you earlier. The lust dangling from his fingertips as he traced your curves. So you stayed to sate his…scholarly curiosity. And as long as he wanted, even in riddles...you would have him.


End file.
